1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a launch environment simulator and more specifically to a launch simulating system for simulating the launch of guidance system projectiles, such as a missile, from the launcher aboard an aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past missile's have been test fired from an aircraft while in flight in order to test the missile launch sequence from the aircraft's on board launcher as well as to test the flight of the missile toward its target.
While this method of testing the missile launch sequence from the aircraft's on board launcher is satisfactory in that potential problems during the launch of a missile are uncovered prior to the missile's deployment to its associated aircraft, such as the F/A-18, there are certain problems associated with the "live fire" testing of a missile launch sequence.
For example, once the missile is launched from the aircraft, the missile is either rendered useless because it has been destroyed during the test flight or severely damaged, or a portion of the missile's internal components will have to be replaced even though the missile may have been recovered after the test flight. This becomes very expensive which in the down sizing of Defense Department budgets creates a need for an economical method to test the launch of a missile from an aircraft without the actual firing of the missile.
Accordingly, there is a need for an economical means to test the missile launch sequence from an aircraft without the actual launch of the missile from the aircraft.